Vehement
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kurogane confesses to Fai. One thing leads to another and… You figure it out for yourself. Lemon. KuroFai.


**Vehement**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE or any of its characters –including Fai and Kurogane – the storyline, or the awesome sexiness they share. I do not own their explicit love for one another or the hot-ness they share each and every night. Bite me.

Intro: -MUSIC: Juan Gabriel, 'Querida'- So this ain't the lemon I'm dedicating to you personally, YuriKitsune, but here's the filler lemon. The actual lemon will be more explicit with better moves. This one is rather bland. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Rating: This is a dirty sex scene between two men. 'Nuff said.

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: I'm really happy right now… (smiles)

* * *

"Kuro…Chan?" Fai inquired with a shaking voice. His arms were pinned to the bed by a muscular pair which captured him by his wrists. Golden locks hung loosely about, spilling about like ink on scattered newspapers. Cerulean eyes lightly quivering in their sorrowful hold of an empty shell.

"Just tell me if you feel the same!" Kurogane was on top, limply hovering over the flaxen. His arms vibrated slightly about in fear. It was the first time he had told someone that he loved them. It was also the first time he used the word, 'love,' in a sentence. 'Love,' was both a scary and disturbing thought for a ninja but Kurogane was almost positive that Fai, too, loved him.

"I… I… I-" Fai started stuttering. He took a deep gulp.

Kurogane began to shake violently. Patience was an important virtue any ninja should have, but this one in particular was a little shorter than most. This dramatic pause was killing him. He needed to know. He needed to know now. "Get on with it already!"

Fai's face scrunched up. He wasn't very sure of how he actually felt about Kurogane. Sure, he liked the man, but he never thought it through completely. Teasing was all the relationship was supposed to be – _supposed_ to be.

It had been quite some time that he had these unique emotions. It had been quite some time that he had erotic visions concerning the ninja. It had been quite some time that he himself thought he was in love with Kurogane.

"I love you Kurogane. You drive me insane."

"So then…" Kurogane drifted. His heart was pumping loudly in a rhythm of its own. A deep and husky voice harbored dry breath. His chapped lips so longingly wanted to kiss Fai's luscious partings. He wanted to rip all of Fai's clothes off just long enough to zip Fai back up and walk away slowly.

"Um… I think you should get off, Kuro-Ban," Fai offered. His voice was weak. It was almost like a begging plea to defile him in shame.

Kurogane neither smirked nor smiled nor yelled. The ninja was an emotionless shell. Fai knew Kurogane wasn't going to get off. He knew Kurogane wasn't going to let him leave the room silently. He knew Kurogane wasn't going to punch the wall as he cursed under his breath like he always did. He didn't really care of what he knew, more of what he wanted to know.

Fai whimpered. Kurogane's tongue was so cold and rough, exactly like he imagined. It was almost like a dream come true. It was almost as if Kurogane wasn't teasing him. It was almost like he could trust someone completely again.

Kurogane ripped his shirt off. Eagerly following Kurogane's lead, Fai unzipped both his and his lover's pants. Kurogane kissed Fai on the lip, crushing his mouth into Fai's. The blonde moaned in pleasure, immediately reacting to the kiss. Leading out in such an erotic way, Fai pouted when the kiss was finally torn apart.

An elegant back arched up. Kurogane trailed his saliva down Fai's chest. He nipped at particular sensitive areas – the nipples, the abdomen, Fai's opening. The blonde muffled a painful sigh, sitting up and completely ruining the moment.

"Kurogane… I love you. I love you so much," Fai begged. He was clinging onto the other's shirt. His white button-up shirt was open and loosely hanging off the shoulders. This confession – adding the blonde's innocent, broken pleas in combination with the messy hair – only drove Kurogane more insane.

"Just shut up and let me do you already," Kurogane growled. If he had to wait any longer, he was going to explode. "I want you. I want you so bad. I **need** you."

"Then…take me away," Fai stated blandly. Inside his heart was beating with a skipping beat. He was ready for this. For the first time in his life, he was sure about something. Moreover, it was with Kurogane. Right now, that was all that mattered, because he was in love with another man who loved him – a man that needed release right now. He nodded.

Kurogane's lips smirked. He laughed, for no reason absolutely, "It's going to hurt."

"I'm a consenting adult. I know that," Fai smiled. It was a weak, broken smile split in two but earnest. Slipping his shirt and undergarments off, he took a deep breath. He was scared yet he wasn't running away. It was a strange feeling. He was…proud of himself.

"Take me easy, Kuro-Pon," Fai demanded. It was only one demand and Fai knew it was going to be his only one for the night. Clenching the white sheets in both of his fists, he only concentrated on his racing heart and what he imagined Kurogane smelling like in the morning. He was ready for this. He closed his eyes as he bit his lower lip.

Kurogane shuffled above Fai. It was suspenseful but it would be well worth it. Finally Kurogane's skin touched Fai. He straddled Fai into place. The ninja's handed slowly started opening Fai up. Fai whimpered as silently as possible. Fai's breathing raced faster and faster by the beating second.

"Both you and I know you don't want that," Kurogane stated stoically, "I'll take you how I want to."

And then it happened. Kurogane pushed himself into Fai.

Fai grunted. For the first time Kurogane had ever known the mage, Fai sound as if he was in pain. Of course, he was now mounted on the mage, his chest clashing against Fai's back. Kurogane's arms were tightly wrapped around Fai's waist, pumping the pale abdomen when he went in for a particularly deep kill. His legs were tightly pressed together, saddling Fai into an understandably painful comfort.

"K-Kuro… Kuro-Koi…It hurts," Fai confessed. He jerked his head up in pain. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Kurogane knew it. That wasn't about to stop the ninja, though. When Kurogane was on fire – and now more than ever – nothing was going to get in his way of releasing himself.

"Ah… It hurts…" Fai repeated. His back arched up again – pushing himself further into Kurogane. His muscles were tense from supporting his lover's heavy structure. Fai was both weak and tired by this point yet he couldn't stop the pleasure that ran through his body. It was every second worth enduring. "It…hurts like…like…Hell."

Kurogane pushed himself into Fai further, deeper, stronger… Fai's bottom lip was buried in blood. By this point, the pain was unbearable. He couldn't stand another minute of this. It needed to stop. It needed to stop now – yet he couldn't. He couldn't just collapse out of pain. He was too excited too stop.

"Don't stop… never stop," Fai demanded. He had already demanded something. If this demand slid by without any object, he was going to get angry. Anyone knew Fai did not get angry.

He received another jerking motion from Kurogane.

"Only a fool would stop."

Fai was perfect. His life wasn't perfect. He lover was perfect. His lover's life wasn't perfect. As a couple, they became a perfect imperfection. But right now, everything was perfect.

**-O-**

Light blue eyes slid open lazily. Fai's hair was tangled in Kurogane's fingers from last night. The ninja hadn't even taken the time to untangle himself from their golden capture. The two were under the only clean sheet they had managed not to spoil – the one Fai kept cringing onto, probably.

Both he and Kurogane's clothes lay about on the floor. Colors of white, blue, black, and red flashed about in a messy collage complied alongside dirty sheets. The piercing light peeked through tattered blinds. It was probably around 3 o' clock in the afternoon… How _late_ were they up 'til last night?

Fai rejected that thought. He snuggled in deeper into Kurogane's chest where he was cuddled into from the prior night. He smiled. Things were just perfect. He felt perfect. Fai was clean, pure, innocent, and childish – even if he really wasn't. It was a fresh start, a new beginning.

He directed his attention back to their clothes, still lying messily on the floor. He grinned.

A shuffle later, Kurogane shifted awake. He groaned in pain – headache, perhaps. Leaning up supported by his shoulders, Kurogane flipped his head over to Fai.

"What the Hell are you doing up this early?" Kurogane demanded. He wasn't the cuddling type – which was why he didn't like the idea that Fai was so eager to get up from his cuddling.

"It's mid-day," Fai corrected the ninja. He slipped on the button-up shirt from last night.

Kurogane poked an eyebrow up. "What the **Hell** are you doing in that?"

"It's your shirt from last night, Kuro-Koi. Doesn't it look good on me?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: I actually like my ending! Give me cheers! (celebrates) No alcohol, please. I'm not old enough to drink. Also, I didn't have to research for this lemon scene! (yay) And remember, reviews of all types are much appreciated. 


End file.
